


put your sweet lips on me

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nervousness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: sander and robbe give each other blowjobs for the first time.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 266





	put your sweet lips on me

**Author's Note:**

> wow. just another version of evak I cant stop obsessing over and need more fics to read but there arent enough so I'm writing them myself

As Robbe is licking down Sanders neck, down the crease in the middle of his abdomen, he feels the butterflies in his stomach start jumping around. At the unfamiliarity of this whole thing. He kisses down his supple skin, until he reaches the waistband of his black jeans and unbutton, unzips and tugs them off his legs after much hassle and harsh tugging. He crawls back up to resume their kiss and Sanders tongue is working wonders and touching his inner most vulnerable parts of him with this kiss.

Robbe brings his hand down his boyfriend's body and dives his hand into his boyfriend's boxers and wraps his hand around his hard on and for some reason unknown to him, he moans when he grabs a hold of it. 

It might be because he's happy or thrilled to finally be doing this with Sander or thrilled that is his first time doing this with anyone. That he's holding someone dick that isn't his own feels really good. His hands instinctively start moving up and down and Sander starts breathing heavily into mouth. 

"Robbe" He breathes out heavily. 

Robbe pulls back from the kiss and barely audibly mumbles, "Yeah?"

Sander sits up and kicks off his underwear hurriedly making Robbe giggle as Sander pulls him back down on top of him for a kiss. Robbe tries to kiss back down to where Sander needs him the most but Sander grabs a hold of his face and keeps kissing him.

"Wait." Robbe giggles, pulling back. "Wanna do this." He says, scooting his body down so his face is within proximity with his boyfriend's dick. He's seeing all of Sander for the first time and he's perfect, is all Robbe can think. He takes a hold of his hard erection, giving several strokes before leaning in, eyes locked with Sanders as he gives a lick to the tip. 

He doesn't know what he's really doing but he also thinks it's just one of those things your body naturally learns in the moment and it'll be rather hard to mess up so he's feeling okay despite the butterflies still hitting the walls of his tummy.

He widens his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down, keeping a firm grip with his mouth. He glances up at Sander, making sure he's doing okay and Sander gives a weak smile and ruffles Robbe's hair, tightening his hold, "Your mouth feels so good."

Robbe smiles and tries to suck more of Sander into his mouth and pushes all the way down, ignoring the resistance of his gag reflex, until he has him down his throat and Sander let's out the deepest moan that came from the pits of pleasure, making Robbe never want to get up, despite him gagging.

He pulls back seconds later to recover, coughing and Sander looks up at him, wiping the lingering saliva from the corner of his lips and pushes his thumb into Robbe's mouth. The smaller boy sucks on Sanders thumb as he was doing to his dick moments ago and Sander is staring him with the most fucked out look, in lust, low eyes as if he's in disbelief that he gets to be with Robbe like this. 

Sander pulls out his thumb and holds Robbe with both hands on either side of his jaw and pushes his mouth back down on his dick. He locks his hand on the back of his hair, "Robbe, don't move" He says breathlessly and Sander just starts thrusting up into Robbe's mouth and down his throat and Robbe glances up at Sander whos eyes are clenched shut, his cheeks red as he fucks into his mouth. In one particular thrust, he pushes his dick far into Robbe's mouth and pushes down on the back of Robbe's head so he's deepthroating him and he keeps Robbe there as he gives sharp, quick thrusts down his throat. He hears Robbe choking on his dick so he lets him up and the boy sits up to catch his breath.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. It just feels really good"

Robbe shakes his head and wipes his wet eyes and leans in for a messy kiss, "I like it" He mumbles into the kiss. "Like making you feel good." 

Sander smiles and reaches his hand down to squeeze Robbe's bulge and the boy let's out a short whimper and pulls back, "Want to finish." He says edging back down on the bed and wrapping his mouth around Sander who moans out a _god_ and his head falls back against the pillow and both his hands lock in his boyfriend's hair again. 

Sander pulls Robbe off momentarily, holding him by his jaw and slaps his hard and heavy erection against Robbe's lips and the latter tries to take him in his mouth but Sander tells him to relax. He holds himself at the base, his other hand still on Robbe's jaw and pushes the tip in Robbe's mouth and pulls it out. 

"Put your tongue out" Sander says and Robbe does so without question and Robbe moans when Sander slaps his dick against his tongue and Robbe is too impatient to wait for the next cue, as he takes his boyfriend's dick back into his mouth, working on getting him to orgasm. He reaches his hand up blindly to find Sanders and locks his left hand with his. He feels Sander squeeze tight on his hand after about another minute of sucking him off, when he warns Robbe to pull back. Robbe does but wraps his hand around Sanders erection instead, stroking him. 

Sanders legs start trembling and his breathing turns erratic as his mouth falls agape and his grip on Robbe's hand tightens as he starts coming all over his stomach , up to his neck and all over Robbe's hand. Robbe looks up at Sander who is still living in his orgasmic high. He pulls his hand off and grabs his t shirt, rubbing the come onto it and wiping down Sanders body.

Robbe lies down flat on top of Sander, giving soft kisses to his cheek and jaw, "Was that okay?" He ask ever so softly. 

Sander turns his head so his lips fall upon Robbe's, "You couldn't tell?" He chuckles. "You've just given me the best blowjob I ever had" He chuckles humorously as he kisses Robbe again and brings his hand down to Robbe's throbbing dick still in his jeans. 

"You don't have to" Robbe mutters. Sander flips them over and slams his lips to Robbe's, giving him a wet, tongue filled, lustful kiss. 

He pulls back and moves Robbe's head aside and starts kissing and marking his skin, the purple mark contrasting with his pale skin. 

"Sander, Sander. You don't have to" 

Sander pulls back and gives Robbe an inquisitive look, "Do you want this?"

Robbe hesitates but eventually nods but admits he's nervous and never done this before which is not news to Sander. 

He gives a soft peck to his lips, "Theres nothing to be worried about. I'm just going to do to you what you did to me and it's going to feel so good, you won't even remember you're nervous. I promise. And if you need me to stop, just tell me or pull me off, okay?"

Robbe hesitantly nods and appreciates the reassurance but the butterflies in his stomach don't care.

He watches as Sander sits up on his knees and locks eyes with Robbe as he starts unbuttoning his pants, "Can't wait to get my mouth on you"

"Yeah?" He questions with a tilt up of his chin and a soft bite on the corner of his bottom lip.

Sander nods as he slides Robbe's pants off and quickly getting rid of his underwear soon after. Robbe brings his knees up in the air and his feet flat on the bed to hide his dick but Sander just puts his legs flat on the bed, "Stop hiding. This is all of you and I love it." He says, caressing his inner thighs.

"You were really turned on from getting me off, huh?" Sander teases looking at the precome lingering from the head of his dick 

Robbe blushes and covers his face, "Stop looking. Just do something"

And even though Robbe was being playful, he didn't actually think Sander would be so quick to act but next thing he knows Sander wraps his mouth around him and Robbe let's out an embarrassing moan as his mouth falls open. 

Sander starts sucking confidently and Robbe presses his hand to his mouth to further bury the sounds begging to escape. Sander makes a noise against his dick which makes Robbe look down at him and having those piercing eyes stare at him with his dick in his boyfriend's mouth made Robbe wish he had Sanders drawing skills to captivate this masterpiece in front of him.

Without taking Robbe's dick out of his mouth, Sander reaches his hands up and moves Robbe's hand from covering his mouth. He continues to bob his head and suck and slurp. He flicks his tongue over Robbe's tip before bobbing his head down again, taking Robbe deep in his mouth, causing the other boy to let the tears fall down his face in disbelief, in awe, in gratitude, in immense pleasure, in love. The tears are all of those combined and he's loving every minute of this. 

Robbe felt like he was on the cusp already but he wanted it to last forever. He had never felt so vulnerable in giving himself to someone that the thought scared him but at the same time he never felt so comfortable, safe and at home here with he and Sander making each other feel good. 

He starts choking on his own saliva, trying to swallow with his head tilted back and he brings his hand down to Sanders hair.

He starts whining his name and Sander understands the warning but Robbe is confused because he doesn't move.

He looks down at him and tries to lift Sander up but the older of the two shakes his head, looking up at him, diving back down and Robbe let's out an embarrassing squeal as one hand stays in Sanders hair and other grips onto his sheets and the orgasm suddenly consumes his entire being and he's suddenly ejaculating into Sander's mouth who has his boyfriend's dick deep down his throat as he lets Robbe use his mouth.

Robbe is still whining at the end of his orgasm. Sander pulls off, swallows and kisses Robbe, who doesn't have the coordination to recpriocate right now. Robbe simply wraps his arms around the back of his boyfriend's neck and catches his breath, breathing into his mouth.

When Robbe starts coming back to himself, he gives a delicate kiss to Sanders cheek and the top of his ear as he falls back into the pillow again in disbelief. Sander looks down at him and gently plays with the ends of his hair, "Youre unbelievable you know that?"

Robbe groans bashfully and playfully pushes back on Sanders shoulder

"You know I'm going to have to draw that, right? Your face when you come."

"Well. You'll need to draw yourself too to capture how hot you looked on me."

Sander sits up on the bed and pulls Robbe up to sit on his lap. The brunette wraps his legs around Sanders back and kisses his shoulder, "Why did--why did you not pull off?" He ask shyly. 

Sander shrugs, "Wanted to taste you"

Robbe turns red and buries his face in the side of Sanders neck, "Was it okay?"

Sander pulls Robbe's head up and deeply kisses him, pulling back with a lingering suck of his bottom lip, "That's how you taste." He suggests. 

Robbe's eyes widen, realizing why Sander just kissed him like that and hits him in the chest, "Can't believe you just did that."

Sander smiles and reaches his hand up to play with the pendant of Robbe's chain, looking up at him. It's something Sander always does that Robbe notices and he asked him why one morning. And Sander shared that it grounds him. Whenever he has moments when he feels like everything with Robbe is so good that it almost feels like it's not real or too good to be true, he plays with the pendant. Something physical that Robbe always has on. And it reminds him that that this is all real and he really is _that_ lucky. 


End file.
